My imaginary friend, Alucard!
by Lamia-the-two-faced-demon
Summary: Krystal has always believed that Alucard was just an imaginary friend;she had created when she was 7. After Alucard was ordered to return to Hellsing, She had completely forgotten him. But what happens when he comes back 7 years late & causes probs? srry
1. The Real Summary

My imaginary friend, Alucard!

Fanfic inspired by the song "Play with me" by "Insane Clown Posse."

***I do not own Alucard, no matter how many times i've wished upon a star and etc. And i own nothing that is mention in this book that is popular with the population (this includes: Twilight, Kingdom Hearts, Etc). But I do own the idea of this story and most of the characters. (if you don't know the character i probably own it)***

Summary: _Krystal has always believed that Alucard was just an imaginary friend; she had created when she was seven. After Alucard was ordered to return to Hellsing, Krystal had completely forgotten him. But what happens when he comes back seven years late and causes problem for her? What does he want from her? What can't she make him disappear?_

_I shall add the chapter soon: probably tonight or tomorrow.... depends on if i'm lazy or not. _


	2. It all began

*I don't own Hellsing, or Alucard. Damn Wishing star is out of order!!!! I don't own twilight or anything else that is known in this story either(Kingdom Hearts, etc.). I do own Krystal (she's mine hehehehe) and the idea of this story though*

It all began

"Alucard?" I inquired, staring at the shadowing silhouette standing in front of my balcony window.

"Yes?" His silky voice replied, stepping forward to let the moonlight show his handsome features.

"Can you change into a big hellhound, and take me around the city again. Please?" I begged, widening my gray/blue eyes to look adorable.

He let out a laugh at my expression, a mix of insanity and humour.

"How about I fly you over the city? The lights are beautiful from bird's eyes view?" He asked, stretching out his long, gloved hand out to me.

"You can fly?" I questioned, shocked, slowing inching my hand towards his.

"But of course," he stated, taking my hand, his hair growing longer, his eyes becoming redder, as he led me to the balcony.

Eight Years Later

"Fuck," I groaned as my alarm woke me up from another sleepless night.

I threw my arm over and with more strength than necessary, slammed the off button of the "Kingdom Hearts" based clock.

How long has it been? A year! A year, since my childhood imaginary friend returned to make my life a living hell. At first it was okay, he just stood there and sometimes talked about Hellsing, whatever that was. Of course I never replied, he's just a stress made hallucination. And trust me, my life is stressful. I'm the top A+ student of my grade 10 class. I'm already learning university material and am getting begged by twelve top universities and colleges to attend their school. I have not only classes to worry about but extra art classes, music classes and many more. I've even volleyball (which has gotten me a scholar...which i might or might not take)! So stress is definitely the reason for seeing _him._

But after awhile, he started getting pissed at my unresponsive behaviour. He started getting violent and abusive with me. The doctors say I'm so stressed that I'm hurting myself and using him as a scapegoat. They said if I relaxed a little, he would go away. And that's what my family and I did, we went to Mexico for two weeks, missing school and work on a medical leave. Though still he remained, and got worse during the sunny, "relaxing" trip. Returning back to where I started, plus having secret therapy sessions on Mondays, Wednesdays and Sundays!

At first I kept it quiet at school. I didn't want my class thinking I was a mad genius or crazy in any way. For the first three months he was good, justing observing and sometimes breathing or touching my throat, to send a shiver. Something her always laughed at. Sadly he go bored and did something that I believe the school will always remember of their famous genius.

*That's all for the first chapter. I'll update soon.... hopefully*

*Alucard- are you going to be jumping around the past year to explain what i've been doing to Krystal?"

Me- Yes.... you got a problem

Alucard- it's never simply and straight with you is it?

Me- If it was i would be normal.... which you SURELY know i'm not.

Alucard- Sigh

Me- I hoped everyone enjoyed the first chapter.... please please please Rate and Comment..... I'll try and send cookies..... ^_^

Alucard- gives me an akward look

Me- WHAT?

Alucard- when did you learn to cook?*


	3. The day I was mad

The day I was mad!

About nine months before:

It was a normal day. I woke up, ignored the smiling demon, and got ready for school, (a little akward when I need to change, but he normally leaves the room...normally!) ate breakfast with my mom (my dad left before I was born. Unlucky bastard didn't know we would get rich two years later), and went to my bus stop. All the way through he discussed about how ghouls were so simple to execute, somewhat interested I did listen but showed no signs of response. I got on my bus, 6:53, thirteen minutes late...again! Then sat down nest to Betty, listening to the both of their chitter chatter, responding to Betty, ignoring _him._

After thirty minutes on the bus, Alucard randomly slapped my face. Of course like a normal person, my face turned and there was a painful red mark. Betty's eyes widened and so did mine. Alucard might have done some hurtful torments, but indiscriminately slapping me across the face! That was so out of character for him.

"Only pay attention to me," he ordered, the hellhound snarls saturate his voice.

Instead of replying or showing any signs of him, I just looked at Betty and smiled.

"My acting skills are improving? No?" I asked, putting on a fake smile and laugh.

"That was acting? I thought someone actually slapped you! How did you get your face to go red, like that?" She questioned, amazed.

The conversation went on but all I could pay attention to was Alucard's snarls and what he said.

"You WILL regret that," he stated, hatred filling his voice and pouring fear throughout me.

Finally we got off the bus and at the academy, we entered the front doors, Alucard growling and snarling all the way. I strolled down the hallways until meeting I was meet by my full-size, ugly blue locker. Luckily the inside was nice; with my mirror and organized books...well that's what I thought until I opened it.

Everything was blood red, and there in the middle of my blood filled locker was my dead, freshly bleeding kitten. I was paralyzed, wide eyed and grapping mouthed. Until finally I heard a scream, which I realized was mine. Betty had already gone to get a teacher, and when they came back, they came back to a crying, screaming Krystal.

"Krystal, calm down," Betty whispered softly," you don't want to make a scene."

"Betty! Like I give a fuck about what others are thinking right now! Right now there is a dead kitten in my locker, and it's MY kitten! Can you fucken explain to me how MY  kitten, that was perfectly happy and drinking milk this morning is now dead in MY god damn locker?" I shouted in her face, making her flinch.

Finally I heard it, the sound of hell itself: Alucard's laughter. It was an awful sound that made me realize, maybe this is all an illusion. I looked up at Betty hopefully. Sadly that hope was dashed when the professor, spoke.

"The school will get you a new locker and I'll call your mother to confirm that this is your cat. Don't worry, we will find the culprit responsible for this," he pronounced, making me fall to my knees.

"Didn't I tell you, you would pay," Alucard breathed in my ear.

"I'll take her to the nurse's office to lie down," Betty informed the teacher.

Betty pick me up, being stronger than her petite frame let people believe, and dragged me to the office. All the way people gave me apologetic looks and murmured sorrys, Alucard still laughing and marching beside me, unnoticed by the others.

Finally I was laying in one of those uncomfortable white beds, in the nurse's office, trying to breathe while gazing and trying to concentrate on the white flaky ceiling.

"Don't cry too much. It wasn't your kitten, just a stray that resembled yours," Alucard announced, still giggling.

"Shut the fuck up," I ordered, my temper taking over my sanity.

"And she finally speaks to me," he stated, his smile growing unnaturally large.

"Leave me alone, you stress made hallucination," I almost shouted.

"I'm not some hallucination and you know that," he argued his tone a mix of pride and anger.

"You're not real, never will be, and never were real!" I informed, sitting up on the bed and showing him my cold black-gray eyes, friends tell me when I'm mad my eyes turn black.

"I'll prove you wrong! But not now, it'll be a surprise for later," he announced, fading away like mist.

I let out a frustrated scream, making the nurse barge into the room.

"Is everything already?" She asked concern thick in her voice.

"Sorry. I'm just frustrated that this happened to me and trying to think who would have done this kind of action," I lied, trying to slow down my breathing.

"Okay," she responded unsurely, before we went through a check up.

After missing art class I went to History. No Alucard!

Math class- No Alucard, stressed!

French class- No Alucard, less stressed.

Lunch time- Peaceful but the aura of the morning still hanging in the air.

English class- That's where the trouble started.

Sadly Alucard had returned!

He looked like a child ready for their prey to sit on the whoopy cushion. It made me question what he was up to.

I sat down in my seat (surprised to hear no farting sounds) next to Adam, a good friend of mine. He flashed me one of his famous cutie smiles, as if he knew where the portal to Narnia was.

"What's the great news" I demanded, knowing he had something juicy on his mind.

"Guess who's going to the dance with Jessica!" He giggled, all sparkly like one of those twilight vampires.

"No way...wait bitchy Jessy? Adam you know she's trouble," I groaned.

"But she's SOO HAWT," he whined.

I let out a giggle and shook my head in fake disapproval.

"Do boys ever change?" I asked, giving him an eye roll.

"Nope," he chirped, the bell ringing and the teacher entering the class room.

When the teacher, Madame Poe (Not E.A Poe related...sadly) started her lecture on Shake Spear (already memorized his three most famous plays), Alucard got close, his breathe hitting my neck. I tried to ignore it, but it got harder when his hands got on me. The slide down my shoulders and arms, his hands covering mine, then they went on my shoulders again but this time went down my back. I shivered, wondering why I could feel him in the first place. Am I that stressed?

His hands soon got to my lower back, going along the exposed skin. Luckily I was sitting so he couldn't go any further, but that didn't stop his hands from travelling to my thighs then my "area." It was like his hands were going through my jeans. I almost cried when his finger hit my clitoris. A sweat drop ran down the side of my face as I tried to explain this to myself. Was I trying to fuck myself? I glanced at Adam, he didn't look grossed or in any way strange, like he would if I was doing this to myself.

"Only pay attention to me! Whore!" Alucard ordered, his voice pure control.

That's when I lost it!

I stood up making my chair fall, the class chocked, I looked at Alucard and completely forgot I was in a public place.

"Who the FUCK do you think you are? Just stop tormenting me and get a life of your own," I screamed, throwing a book at him.

Sadly the book went through him and hit a girl in the row behind me. My face was pure surprise and shame as reality set back into place. I was in school! And I just shouted at a person that wasn't real.

I tried to think of an excuse, anything to explain...nothing cam. So all I did was say sorry to the class and run out of the room.

For the week after that I ate alone and was known as a nut case.


	4. Diablo's Fantastic Spaghetti

Disclaimers: I don't own anything except my made up characters: Krystal, her mother, etc... cuz if I did own Hellsing...Sighs *goes off to a dream world*

Alucard- This is why I hate reading minds _ Stop thinking like that Lamia!

Me- Oh! And why weren't you here last Chapter...?

Alucard- *looks away*

Me- You PEDO!

Alucard- SHUT UP!

Me- Now on with the story.

Alucard- *murmurs* I'll kill you later...

Not only does he ruin my life at school but home too. Mom probably still is trying to explain what happened to me that day.

Seven months ago

How was school, sweetie?" Mom asked at the dinner table, worried about my "condition."

"Fine, they got someone else to laugh at now, so I'm not known as a nutcase," I informed, betting mother was content with the information.

"You're not a nutcase, just stressed," she lied, voice overfilling with that fake concern all parents have to master.

I let out a depressing sigh and changed the subject.

"How's work?" I questioned, feeling a little guilty for not caring about her answer.

"The business is well, but I can't wait for you to take over so I can go on mu retirement," she joked, taking a bite of her "manservant" made salad.

It was Thursday, so it meant Pasta night. I wonder what Diablo, our chef (mom and I call him manservant because he is one fine piece of Spanish Ass! ;)) made.

Soon it was no surprise, Spaghetti with Italian tomato sauce and meatballs. My mouth literally watered, I took a huge first bite and that's when I noticed Alucard.

I sighed and thought (I found out he could read my thoughts... another reason that he is just a stress made hallucination).

"What is it?" I thought, annoyed.

"You look REALLY good today," he replied, his voice somewhat weird.

Before I could reply, he wrapped his arms around me, something very out of character for him. I did the usual and tried to eat my spaghetti, which proved to be somewhat difficult.

"I wish I could take you now, but then my plans would be ruined," he stated, nibbling on my ear.

He always talked about some plan for me. I asked the therapist about it and he says that I probably have something important planned for the future, that I have forgotten. But what plans could I ever have? I'm gonna go to the best university that I choose, graduate top of my class and then take over my mother's company. My life was already planned out for me by mother, she made the rules, I followed!

Alucard made my train of thought pop, when he started licking my neck and running his hands over my stomach.

"You look so god damn good," he whispered, his breathes hot.

*To my friends (aka Hello Kitty) mature part is coming up*

I wanted to moan but all I did was shut myself up with a spoonful of spaghetti. Right before I got another meatball in, Alucard gently squeezed one of my breasts, earning a small moan from me. I looked directly at mom; she hadn't notice and was reading a file on her business in Europe. (We live in Canada by the way)

"Stop that," I ordered in my head, trying to control my imaginary friend.

"So damn good," her murmured, his hands going through my shirt.

"Ahhh," I cried, almost choking on the spaghetti.

"Are you alright?" Mother demanded, definitely taking notice.

Alucard's hand was still teasing my breast as his other travelled slowly downward.

"Y...Yes. Just thought I saw a spider," I answered, trying to calm myself.

"Please...stop that," I begged Alucard.

"No," he responded, reaching my sex with his other had.

"Oh! God!" I moaned, mom giving me a questionable look.

*End of mature part*

"This spaghetti is FANTASTIC," I quickly added, trying to save myself from the embarrassment of getting pleasured by nothing.

"Okay," she finished unconvinced but returning to her papers.

After that I kept silence, biting down on my lips when a moan or groan presented itself. Luckily I was finished eating and I managed to escape Alucard and Mother's awful homemade dessert and ran to my room.

When I arrived I striped myself of all clothing and dashed to the shower, which was stationed in my built-in jumbo bathroom. I turned on the cold water and cooled off the heat that I was under.

"Can one of those stupid ass doctors explained to me, how thin air can get you this excited?" I screamed, angry at myself.

"I got you that excited, did I?" Alucard's voice boomed in the room.

I groaned in frustration.

"The spaghetti was really good," I told him, clearly losing my mind.

"Bullshit," he declared.

"Have you ever tried any of sexy Diablo's cooking?" I demanding, putting extra force on "you."

All he did was laugh and for some reason I laughed as well, with him.

Me- I heard you wanted to kill me

Alucard- I MIGHT have said that

Me- But then you couldn't do pedo things to Krystal anymore

Alucard- WHY YOU! (He seems REALLY pissed)

Me- (runs away) HAAHAHAHAHAHA! Rate and Comment and I'll try and send you one of DIABLO'S COOKIES!

Alucard- DIE!


End file.
